Red und Green
by Scarheart of DarkClan
Summary: Green meet Red. Lilli meet Vlad. Maybe it wasn't that simple, but nothing in life ever is. Life is pain, life is heartbreak, life if learning to love. Life is learning to find someone to catch you when you fall. LiechtensteinXRomania.


**For some reason, I thought I of a pairing that grew on me quickly LiechtensteinXRomania. Both a mentioned very little, so I could really make them think whatever without them being to OOC. It might be crack, but it worked really nicely when I wrote it.**

**Things to be aware of: **

**-There wasn't much I could discover about Romania, so I took some liberties when writing them. He is close friends with Bulgaria (maybe Prussia) and has a love/hate relationship with Hungary. He is half vampire. As you read, you will discover more about him.**

**-When I write Liechtenstein, I use a bunch of German words in both her thoughts and when she talks. They are self-explanatory, for the most part and you will more about her habit as you read. **

**Here is a basic summary of the most common words used. (I am currently taking German I, so I have some knowledge of the language):**

**Alles - all**

**Bruder - Brother**

****Du - you (informal)****

****Der, Die, Das - the****

****Dein(e)- your****

****Deutsch - German****

****Echt - real(ly)****

****Ein(e) - a, an****

**Entschuldigung - Excuse me.**

****Er - he****

****Es - it****

****Es tut mir leid - I'm sorry.****

****Guten Tag, Grüß dich, Hallo - Hello****

****Groß- Big, large, tall****

****Herr - Mister, Sir****

**Ich- I**

**Mein(e) - my**

**Mir- me**

**Nicht - Not, Don't, Didn't**

**Sie - you (formal) they**

**Und - and**

**Warum - Why**

**Wer - who**

**Wie - How, like**

**Wo - where**

**This story did take me a while to write, and it was the only thing I could focus on. I almost turned this in for my English essay. My _Warrior_ stories are currently progressing super slowly. They just take more thought to write than Hetalia. **

**Last but not least, it flashed between Lilli and Vlad. Since Lilli uses German words, it should be simple to tell them apart. The beginning is from no one's POV, and the extreme ending is by France, the nation of l'amour.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Maybe Lilli shouldn't have gone to the World Meeting with her brother. Maybe she shouldn't have decided to be Liechtenstein then and just been a little sister.<p>

She would still be the little innocent girl if she was no more curious than she had been the day before. Lilli would still be the perfect example of innocence even if she wasn't as innocent as some nations thought.

Maybe Vlad should have stayed home and skipped like he wanted to; waking up early to travel all the way to France was pointless. Maybe if he keep his eyes on Elizabeta everything would have been the same.

He should have kept his thoughts simple. Thinking too deep never worked out for him – bringing up feelings and emotions it would be better for him to keep hidden.

But they were both at the meeting, away from everyone. Lilli separated from all she knew, and Vlad trying to return to normal.

The green meet red.

Lilli meet Vlad.

Maybe it was a little more complicated because nothing in life is ever easier. The meaning of life is pain and rewards while love is trust and hurt. Life and love are interchangeable, both carrying the highs and the lows.

If they decided on the other 'maybe' they would still be stuck in the middle. But being in the middle is like being stuck in a rut – no fun at all – no chance to discover something new.

* * *

><p>"Guten Tag, Liechtenstein," said Ludwig to me. I looked up at him with wide green eyes. Mein Cousin was so huge, so much taller than Bruder.<p>

"Grüß dich," I said to him, wondering why he was talking to me. I knew I wasn't a big country so Germany probably wanted to talk to my brother. "Are you looking for groß Bruder."

I normally spoke Englisch sehr gut, but ich felt myself slipping into my habit of spreche deutsch when around my family. Ich slipped meine Hand over my mouth as I caught myself speaking it. Bruder warned that it would make me look smaller and weaker to the larger nations.

"Es tut mir leid," ich told him. "Sometimes Deutsch just slips out. Bruder has warned me to be careful about it." My face was heating up, ich was making such a fool out of myself. Now Cousin wouldn't take me seriously, und es would make Bruder look weak.

"Du sprichst deutsch um mir," said Ludwig, looking happier as he spoke his native tongue. Maybe I should speak it around him more often. Maybe Bruder would like it auch. "I do need to see your Bruder though."

"Oh," I squeaked, forgetting about Deutschland while so caught up in my thoughts. "I'll tell him right now." I turned around to find mein Bruder had moved from where he had been standing.

He wasn't by Österreich or Luxemburg or even Preußen. "Entschuldigung," I told Germany, looking around the room to see where Vash went. "Er must be talking to someone else. I'll tell him when wir sit down."

"Danke schön, Lilli," he said. "I would go sit down now. It looks like America is almost finished arguing with Russia. The meeting will probably start soon."

Poor Herr Deutschland didn't look excited for the meeting to start. It was probably because he always had to stop all the other nations from saying mean things to each other.

"Tell your boyfriend I said Hallo!" I told Germany as he started to turn around. I could see a blush creep around the back of his neck though I didn't know why. I don't think I embarrassed him; why would he be embarrassed by Italy anyway.

He was nice to everyone, and er even invited me over for pasta though Bruder declined. His brother was the mean one, but you could tell he never meant anything, so er could be so funny sometimes.

"I will," whispered Ludwig as he quickly made his way to his seat near the head of the table. It seemed like he didn't want anyone to know. Warum wouldn't you want everyone to know you are in love.

Now ich had something to think about for this meeting. Even if I might like someone, I would be sure to tell them so. It just seemed logical to let them know.

My eyes not really seeing the room, I made my way to where Bruder und ich usually sat. When I was about zehn meters away, ich stopped dead when I saw that Vash was already sitting next to Österreich and and my littler sister, Luxemburg. Tears started to form in my eyes as I realized that I had no where to sit.

Why hadn't he saved me a seat, he had promised me. It was tradition, groß bruder and klein schwester. Warum? Why? Was it something I did? I honestly couldn't remember anything besides putting too much salt in the cupcakes I made him. Was that such a punishable offense?

Maybe he thought I was talking to Germany about something behind his back. Maybe, oh, ich didn't know what to think.

* * *

><p>Today was already off to a terrible start. Not only was I forced to get up, but my bats had kept me up all night. You'd think the ungrateful things would do their hunting far away from me because I wasn't nocturnal, not in the tiniest bit.<p>

I grumbled under my breath as I made my way into the meeting. Bulgaria had decided to skip out, and I was sorely tempted to join him; we could have a lot of fun. I bet he was eating yogurt right know in his nice warm bed – that little devil.

Looking around for a seat to save for myself, I started to move towards Elizabeta. The gorgeous nation was look fabulous in her combat boots and green mini skirt. Maybe today would be the day I didn't walk away with a bruise.

Okay, I had already accepted that there was no chance of that, but a country can dream. Just a plain look at her sent my other sense on haywire. Standing in her blind spot, I was ready to spring on her when, stupid Austria pushed me aside.

Roderiech walked right up behind her and slipped an arm around her waist. His little musician fingers looked less calloused than Hungary's.

"Finally, something interesting will happen," I said to myself, not caring if I had been pushed aside. I tried to fish my camera out of my pocket, but it seemed to fallen out sometime during my sleepless night. "Devil take me," I mumbled, pleading to remember Austria's beating so I could tell Prussia.

Instead, Hungary tilted her head to give him a quick kiss on the lips. There was no flying frying pan, no shouted curses like I always received when I tried the same. Jealously burned through my veins and my fangs slid out of my gums.

My pupils dilated, and I could smell the tang of everyone's blood. Hungary's stood out like a flower in a field of rotten onions. I wanted to bite her neck and make her mine.

All of a sudden, another beautiful scent joined the room as a scarred hand touched my shoulder. The aroma disappeared along with my enhanced senses and my fangs.

"Snap out of it, Vlad," said the person who would soon be the but of my anger. Stupid Toris knew better then to interrupt me then when I had a blood scent. "Can't have you go all vampire on us. Russia might have to stop you the same way he did last time."

"But there was a scent," I whispered hoarsely, my throat burning from the power of my flare. "Toris, you are an idiot."

"Vlad," he said, looking my right in my red eyes while holding my shoulders, "you are the idiot. What were you about to do – suck Hungary or another nations blood. Remember poor little Ravis. He was your ally, all pale and white and shaking with fever."

That made me look away, blinking my eyes to fix the pupils. I still remembered the taste of little Ravis's blood, fear and fire mixed together. Never again I had promised Toris, never again would I drink blood.

There was a chilly silence between us, both of us seeing our sides of the situation. I could picture the horror in the Baltic's faces and the madness and blood-lust on mine. Yeah, that wasn't a good day for me.

"Like, you should sit down Vlady," laughed Feliks, throwing his arms around Toris and trying to get a kiss out of him. He pointed to an unaccompanied seat on the far side of the huge rectangle table. "You know, chillax or something."

Toris shrugged his little Polish lover off, making the ditzy nation put on a delicious pout. I closed my eyes again; I wasn't here to drink anyone's blood.

"Do you want me to take you home," asked Lithuania close to my ear, sensitive to the conversations around us. He gave a look to Germany and a little girl who I have never seen before, but they seemed to be having their own very important conversation.

"No," I told him, deciding if I was really desperate, I could sleep through the conference and ignore everyone. "I vill sit vthere," I added, faking the typical Transylvania accent to freak out Toris's little cross-dresser.

Poland didn't look scared, but he flipped his hair and pulled Toris with him to where the former Soviet Union usually sat. I wouldn't be sitting with them today. Couldn't be near the memories.

* * *

><p>Ich would just have to sit somewhere else I decided. Wo? Where to sit?<p>

All the empty seats seemed to be next to people Vash had mentioned as dangerous or scary strangers. There was nein way I was going to sit next to Ivan though he looked like a baby bunny when he smiled with his little cheeks.

He always seemed to be picking on poor Ravis who was just a little boy. I had seen the bruises on his body; a nice person didn't beat someone. Ich wasn't going to end up in Herr Russia's clasp.

As I moved away from the powerhouses, I began to feel a little more comfortable. These were the countries I knew. Ukraine was sitting next to Ravis and Natalia, and I couldn't ask the two to move. It would be rude and nicht sehr ladylike.

All the way at the end, I saw Sealand sitting with some other micro-nations. He was a cute little boy, but he could be a little annoying at times. I ruled out that seat, so I wouldn't have to deal with his constant talking.

"Andorra," shouted American, beginning to take the roll call to make sure all nations attended. The little boy sat next to Sealand with a goat eating on the arm of his chair.

"My little Andorra," shouted Spain from near the head of the table. "You should come sit by your papa!" I ducked out of view as the entire table look toward the boy.

"Bastard," shouted Romano, elbowing Spain harshly. "Aren't I enough for you." He sounded so mean, but ich knew they echt loved each other; Italy told me so.

"Be quiet," shouted Germany, using his scary voice to stop the two lovers from getting into a fight. "Have we gotten so childish that we can't even get through role call!"

"Apparently so," shouted Preußen, a drawl on his voice. He ran his fingers through his white hair, causing it to spike up.

"Bruder," groaned Germany, obviously resisting the urge to run his fingers though his hair like his brother had just done. It was so cute how the zwei of them were so similar. "Can you just be quiet so Amerika can continue."

"Yeah," shouted Amerika. "Let the hero continue making sure no one decided to skip or see if we need to pull up some chairs."

I saw England roll his eyes, but I snapped out of watching the powerful nations bicker back und forth. I really needed to find a seat.

I began to get nervous as Estonia was called. There were only so many countries between _e_ and _l_. It would be much less embarrassing to be sitting next to a stranger than to be sitting no where.

I would be seen as antisocial and a weak outsider. Bruder might throw me out because ich was making him look schlecht.

There was an empty seat next to a black haired nation. He wasn't bad looking, maybe a little hot. Okay, a lot hot, but I would never even tell Bruder das.

I slid quietly into the seat while glancing over at the mysterious nation. He didn't seem dangerous, in fact, it looked like he had gotten little sleep the night before. Maybe I could talk to him during the meeting, but Amerika had almost reached the_ l_'s.

Mein heart was beating so rapidly when I heard my name finally called. Taking a deep breath to steady my voice, I shouted that I was here. I saw my brother's eyes on me as he must have remembered that I wasn't next to him.

So er hadn't been punishing mir. Es felt a lot better knowing that ich hadn't done anything wrong, but es hurt that Bruder had forgotten all about me talking to his Freunden.

Maybe it was time for me to make neu allies. The nation next to me was a possibility. That way, if Bruder ever forgot me again, I would have some one to turn to.

I sat in mein Stuhl with my hands crossed on my lap, waiting for the name Amerika would say that would make the nation respond. My palms were getting damp as more and more names were called that didn't belong to him.

When American called out "Romania," the nation next to me raised his hand and sat back in his seat. He turned his eyes to me and stared. "You could have just asked what my name was."

I started twitching in my seat nervously. His statement und his unrelenting stare from his eyes threw me off balance.. "Was do du want," I asked him quietly, trying to find that gun that Bruder had given me for situations likes this. Maybe he wouldn't make such a great ally.

"I just want to know why you are sitting next to me. This is were Bulgaria usually sits, and he obviously isn't here." His voice sounded sweet, but it had a dangerous edge to it that made me nervous. His red eyes looked familiar.

"Du look like Preußen," I told him, feeling a little braver because he looked like mein halb Cousin.

"What do I look like," he asked with anger in his voice. I shrunk away when I realized I was starting to use Deutsch words again. He probably thought I had insulted him.

"Es tut mir leid, Herr," I said before catching myself again. "I'm sorry I keep speaking in Deutsch...I mean German, Mister Romania. I just said you look like my half-cousin, Prussia. You both have blood red eyes."

* * *

><p>After my outburst, I felt a little bad for scaring the little nation. She must be young, weak, or a small country if she kept slipping into her native tongue. It had been a long time since I had had an outburst in Romanian.<p>

"Sorry, Lill," I said, remembering seeing her with Switzerland. If she told him I had been picking on her, I was dead. "I though you had called me something different. You should really work on you English."

Her face got ashy when I said that, like I just told her that her dog had died. Her big brother was probably going to kill me now. I really should have skipped.

"I just don't want you to look weak in front of the bigger countries," I told her, hoping that if she told Vash, it would seem like I was just trying to help. If anything, she seemed more withdrawn into her own thoughts.

Though Germany was roaring over everyone in a heavily accented English, there seemed to be a silence between the two of us. I cursed my awkwardness around women, blaming Elizabeta and her frying pan.

Maybe if I had ever had the chance to talk to her, I would know how to handle this strangeness. If it was Bulgaria, I'd just punch him on the shoulder, but it didn't seem the right thing to do to Liechtenstein.

"I didn't know you were related to Prussia," I said after the silence began to unnerve me even more. I could never stay quiet for too long without finally blowing up. "He seems pretty cool for a German though we haven't talked much."

I saw another shocked look on her face, and I cursed myself again. Hey, I never did say I was a gentleman – that was England's job. Being aware of people's feelings was hard.

"I guess Germans can be a little overbearing," said Lilli, saving me the embarrassment of thinking of something smooth to say. "Ludwig is always shouting, Austria is so proper, Luxemburg can be tight-lipped and stiff, Bruder is always carrying his guns and peace treaties, und Prussia can be really in your face." She gave a little chuckle, like she was remembering something.

Not for the first time since she sat down, I wanted to get to know her better. I did notice how she purposely left herself out of the Germans. "What about you," I asked, running my fingers through my hair. "Aren't you a German?"

"I'm auch quiet and invisible," she said. "I'm the unnoticeable German; the one that doesn't fit into the picture. I also like cute things, like you."

My face flushed up when she said that. I watched as hers also grow bright red, contrasting with her emerald eyes. She must have just realized what she had said.

* * *

><p>I could feel my face heating up; I couldn't believe I had actually said that. He seemed to have heard me to, that was his face was turning to a brilliant rot. Bruder would kill me, thinking I was flirting with a country he hadn't approved.<p>

Now it was going to be awkward trying to explain myself. He already thought I was a weak country, and I couldn't let him think I was stupid too.

"Entschuldigung!" I whispered, thankful that England and France had started arguing over something so Bruder wouldn't look in mir direction. "It is just that your hair looks so soft like a baby animal."

I reached my hand up to touch it. The way it waved in front of his forehead was so …... hot. My fingers felt warm on his head, and I still had no clue what had possessed me to do that.

Herr Romania wasn't doing very well, I could see his pupils getting bigger and his breathing getting deeper and heavier. His smile got distorted, like he had taken a huge piece of strudel and tried to stuff it in his mouth.

"Herr, mister," I said taking meine Hand from his hair and moved it onto his arm, trying to shake him. "Are you feeling alright? Do you want me to get you a glass of water?"

I really didn't want to make a huge commotion getting up in the middle of a meeting, but Romania didn't look very well. He deserved some help.

"Just shake me veally hard," he mumbled, not opening his mouth to speak. It sounded like he didn't trust his voice, like there was something wrong with it. It scared me, but I listened to him.

He seemed to snap back, his neck flinging his head back. It seemed like a fresh billow of air had gone through him, flying through his body. His hair seemed to whip in an imaginary breeze.

Mein heart beat faster in my chest, but no one seemed to notice anything wrong at the end of the table. Romania looked possessed, his eyes narrowed in on mir.

Ich reached out to touch his flushed checks, wondering if he had caught an illness super quickly or something. His skin felt like ice against mine.

As soon as I did it, he bolted out of his chair and ran from the room. By that time, all the attention in the room was focused on me. I could feel my face flushing and my stomach was churning with confused.

Toris rose to his feet followed by Poland. The two of them started arguing quietly among themselves. Had I done something wrong? Romania would could be seriously injured and it would all be mein fault.

I quickly rose from my seat and tried to follow wherever Romania was headed. Wo had er gone? I peeked my head room after room, looking for the sign of the black-haired nation.

I was honestly worried for him. Wo was he. Deutschland had probably called all the other nations back to the meeting. Ich might be the only one looking for him now.

Sitting on a bench, I put my head in my hands. I shouldn't have come to the meeting today. I don't know what I did to Romania; maybe I had given him a Deutsch illness.

I tears of frustration started to run down my face, I could hear sobbing the in the room behind me. Rubbing the water out of my eyes, I sat up.

Maybe I could still comfort him because I still couldn't help but feel his pain was all my fault. I opened the door the tiniest bit and the sobbing stopped for a second.

I peaked my head in, and my eyes widened.

* * *

><p>My world was torn apart in the brief seconds I was more animal than man. All I could smell was her blood, spinning around me like perfume, tantalizing me until I needed to get away.<p>

My eyes were watery with tears. I don't even know why; I never cried, not ever. The world was beginning to blur together as I climbed a chair in the break room and sobbed my eyes out.

It was like physical pain, her scent. I wanted it so bad, it hurt. It stabbed at me.

I hadn't even felt this strong for Hungary. This feeling was stronger than anything I had ever felt before. Before I knew it, my bats flew in through the open windows and hung on my part of my clothes they could grip to.

I must have called them sometime while I had be flaring. They wrapped around my shaking frame, giving me a little strength and stopping my chocked sobbing.

They were my pets – possibly my only friends right now. I could care less that they had kept me up all night, they were here for me. I buried my head into their furry little bodies, trying to get her scent out of my head.

Just thinking about it made my fangs slide out of my gums. They dug into my bottom lip though not hard enough to draw blood. Picking up the scent of blood, even my own, might drive me into a state of mind that I don't know if I could escape.

I felt so damn vulnerable.

There were footsteps in the hallway. I looked up, my face a mess and my eyes even more bloodshot than usual. "Go away, Toris," I growled, my breath coming out in a growl. "Can't you see that I need to be alone."

There was no response of any kind. I couldn't hear footsteps getting closer to me or the annoying voice of Feliks. When I looked up, instead of seeing Toris's concerned head peak in, green eyes were looking into mine.

Green meet red.

Silly Lilli had followed me. I wanted to growl at her, scare her with my Transylvanian accent. She was the one who had made me like this, why couldn't she bug Vash instead. Who I needed was someone like Bulgaria.

"Romania," she said, her voice frightened and innocent at the same time. "Are you all gleich. Wie geht es Ihnen? Du erkennst that there are bats alles drüben dich." She walked a little closer to me and a couple of my pets fluttered.

I opened my mouth to speak, and my fangs caught light of the sun. I could see her gasp in shock, horror on her face. "Auf Wiedersehen," she called and ran out of the room.

I could still taste her in my mouth, and it killed me inside that she was scared of me. The last bit of my sanity left me and I let the rest of my vampire half come out as Toris and Feliks ran in the room.

"Stop," cried my friend while I'm sure Poland was trying to figure out what designer made bat jackets. "Don't do this to yourself. Whatever your angry about isn't worth it. Deep breaths, Romania," he called.

"I'm not angry," I cried our, spreading my wings behind me. "I need to escape from a blood scent. There is no way I'm going to hurt Lilli while I still have some human in me."

Though as I said that, I could feel the human in me slinking away quietly, leaving only a hunter's instinct in its place.

Leaping out the window, I let my body and thoughts take me where ever they wanted to go. My bats flapped around me, allowing me to leave this painful world.

* * *

><p>My pulse was racing, and ich nicht know what to believe. I ran as fast as I could back the the meeting and threw myself into mein burder's arms. Er looked shocked to see mir, but I felt safe with his varm arms around me.<p>

There war nein way I could ever explain what had just happened to Vash. He wouldn't be able to understand the way the bats clung to his arms or all the emotions in his eyes: pain mixed with love, anger, shame, and fear.

"What happened Lilli," he asked, rubbing his fist against my back, patting my sobs out of me. I could her guilt in his voice - I had to put on a strong face so her wouldn't eat himself up believing it was all his fault. "Did anyone hurt you? Are you alright?"

I could tell him the truth, tell him everything I was feeling. How I hated that he had forgotten me, nervous about sitting next to Romania, relieved when he wasn't dangerous und scared when he pointed out my habit of speaking Deutsch... German, worried for the man I had just meet... No Bruder wouldn't understand.

"Ja, I'm fine," I sobbed, coughing because I ran out of air. Luxemburg watched me disdainfully for the scene I was making. There was honestly nein time where ich could care less. There could have been a much bigger scene if I told the truth. "Can we just go home now? Ich bin tired."

Vash got up from his seat and picked me up in his arms, holding mir like he did that Nacht er found me. "We're going home," he said to all the nations and none of them seemed to question him.

Österreich moved to get up, but Hungary pulled him back down. For once, I was grateful for the strong-willed female nation. I just wanted to be all alone for awhile. I needed to get the images out of mein head.

They weren't bad images, nicht exactly. They were just confusing und I didn't know what to think. I needed time to think, I needed my own space.

* * *

><p>I flew without any destination in mind. I knew I just needed to get away and forget this day had ever happened.<p>

But how could I forget. So much had happened.

Maybe I could give Lilli flowers as an apology, and she would run into my arms willingly. There would be no blood-lust in my eyes, just love for her.

Jerking to miss a tree, I was thrown out of my fantasy. Bulgaria had always said my imagination was wild because I practiced magic. Maybe that is why I even believed that Liechtenstein could bare to look at me again.

She probably thought I was a monster. Wait, who was I kidding, I was a monster. All the humans and countries I had attacked and killed before my flaring wasn't all consuming. If their had been any good in me, it had probably burned out a long time ago.

Feeling sorry for myself wasn't my favorite thing to do, but I had no idea what else to think about. Just a good sleep would bring me back around, in the past it had always worked.

Up ahead on the horizon stood a castle. It didn't appear as old or run down as the castles I usually stayed in, but it would do for the night; I wasn't sure I had the energy to make it home tonight.

As I trailed off into unthinking, I knew I didn't have enough energy to make it home. I would collapse from exhaustion and be off on a blood-rampage as my mind slept.

No, I had to calm down. When I was back to normal, I would visit Switzerland and apologize to the entire household. Maybe than, Lilli would be able to stand looking at me.

That is all I wanted. If I couldn't have her, no I would have her. My animal instinct took over, and my individual thoughts.

I swung into the watchtower and gripped the chandelier, hanging down like the bats that had swarmed around me. Tucking my wings around me, I tried to find a sleep that wouldn't come to me.

* * *

><p>As we drove Hause, Bruder kept asking me what had happened. His concern warmed me, but ich echt nicht want to talk about it. Instead of driving the images out, he seemed to instill them deeper<p>

"Lilli," he begged for what seemed like the hundredth time. "You can tell me what you saw. Was Romania in a state of undress? Did he try to touch you?"

Er was trying to be soft and understanding, but he said each question like he was loading a gun – waiting for the moment to fire. Once again, I kept everything inside of me.

Thank Gott the inside of the car was dark because my face flushed a brilliant rot. Images of Romania touching my body filled my mind. I don't know if I would have the will to stop him. He was defiantly more handsome than the men I had slept with.

But Bruder didn't even know of that- er couldn't ever learn of that. The number of secrets I had from surprised me. This was just another to add to the list.

"Nothing happened Bruder," I told him. "Can I sleep at mein house tonight?" I asked, knowing that these questions would keep being fired at me all Nacht. I hadn't once slept at my house since Vash took me in. I never once had wanted to get away from him.

"Schwester," he said, in his shock switching over to Deutsch. "Why would you want to sleep at Vaduz? Wouldn't you be scared all by yourself? It is a big castle to be in all by oneself. Are you positive you don't want to come home?"

He didn't sound suspicious, probably not believing me able to think of anything but innocence and chastity. Hopefully, this night wouldn't make him lose all trust in me. Ich wasn't doing anything wrong, just different.

"Ja," I said nodding, though that isn't what I had planned to say. "I might invite Lucy over. You know, Mädchen Nacht oder something."

Ich hoped that he couldn't see through mein lie. I wanted my castle all to myself, so ich could be myself. _So I could go find Romania and help him_, my inner mind told me.

"I guess," said Bruder before hardening back up to his normal self. "Call me if you hear any strange noises and don't be afraid to use your gun. I'll be right over if anything is wrong."

"Ja, ja, ja Bruder," ich told him. Ich nicht know why I was acting so mean and sarcastic to him; er was just trying to protect me. There was nothing wrong with das.

He looked at me weirdly as he pulled to the front of mein castle. Was was going through his cold eyes, I don't think I would ever know.

"Tschau," I waved to him, smiling a nervous semblance of a smile as he drove away. The cold breeze that ruffled the hem of my dress made me really realize what I had done.

I couldn't called him back because I already looked like a weak nation today. Tonight, I would be strong. Morgen, I'd won't regret my choice because I'd be stronger.

There was no going back, but I really didn't want to go back to the way things were before.

* * *

><p>As a smell of roses, strawberries, pollen, and all the other perfect scents in the world reached my noise, I knew I had finally gone crazy. Not only could I not get her out of my head, but I couldn't get her out of my nose.<p>

I drew my wings around me even tighter because I knew they wouldn't be vanishing any time soon. It just seemed to draw the scent closer to me, encasing me in her perfume.

It was pure pain. Like drinking a frothy beer against a former alcoholic. Agony.

Blood dripped from my lower lip as my fangs dug into my soft flesh. The pain did nothing to relieve me of the scent – it only caused my blood-lust to grow.

Suddenly, I flared. I could feel my senses expand further than they ever had; further than even in the conference room. I could see the dust particles floating in the air, the tiny silver pieces dancing. I just wanted to slice up the miniature specs, tell them their was no reason to be dancing in the air.

The scent was literally swirling in the air around me. The pink aroma was waltzing with the dust. I was chocking on the smell of perfection and beauty. Dammit all. Why stupid Liechtenstein?

The small bit of anger I had inside of me swelled, expanding as my senses had. Why had she suddenly come into my life; I had a wonderful routine all set up.

Wake up, go back to sleep, wake up again, ooze downstairs for some breakfast, convince myself not to go back to sleep, call England about magic, do magic, call Bulgaria, fool around with Bulgaria, hit on Hungary, get beaten up by Hungary, lick my wounds, and fall asleep. There was no room in there for Liechtenstein.

My pupils were completely covering the red in my eye when I heard the huge brass door open. The giant panels spewed dust and cobwebs all over me. Not only could I hear, but I could feel the vibrations as they slammed shut.

The scent seemed to sweep into the room, and I dropped from the ceiling without consciously realizing what I was doing – there was someone below me.

Feet on the ground.

Pink perfection.

* * *

><p>Ich had forgotten how long Vaduz had been unaccompanied while I was living with mein Bruder. Cobwebs spun though the air like England's faeries as the giant brass engraved doors swung open for me.<p>

The grand chandelier had fallen to great disrepair. It hung almost magically in the high archway like a sign that there was still something in me.

I just just needed to clean the filth away and bring that beauty and strength to the surface; both mentally and physically. Leave that halls glistening again. Maybe if I cleaned it up real good, Bruder would let me host a World Conference.

Vaduz had nothing compared to Versailles and Neuschwanstein, but it was more beautiful that England's parliament building. I would even let Bruder use my castle if he wanted to.

Maybe doing some cleaning and repairs would give me something to do so my mind wasn't on death, vampires, and Romania.

"Death, vampires, and Romania. Oh my," ich said to myself, laughing to expel the scary visions that popped into my head. Amerika's movies could always make me smile.

All of a sudden, a dark shape leaped out in front of me. Ich scrambled to the front door, praying Vash hadn't left yet but knowing he had; I had waved him goodbye. Ich don't want to be zu mein Hause.

"Get away from mir, me," I shouted, remembering the gun Bruder had given me. It was somewhere in the folds of my dress, I knew it was.

The shape seemed to recoil at the sound of my voice, but it started to stalk forward once again. I fired ein wayward shot at it, but the bullet blazed above its head. Before ich could fire again, the shape leaped.

I was pined to the door, tanned hands on either side of my head. As ich turned und squirmed, ich could see sharp nails piercing into the brass. My heart was beating wildly as ich tried to think rationally.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flash<strong>_.

Beating heart... thump, thump, thump.

Pulsing blood, blood, blood.

Fear.

Nails digging into my skin.

Blood. Blood. Dripping, ipping, ing.

Fangs. Glistening, Sharp and hungry.

Piercing skin. Flowing red.

Strawberries, roses, and perfection.

_**Falling.**_

* * *

><p>Cold lips were pressed on mein neck, and I sucked in a deep breath that chocked me as ich could feel something slice into my skin. It felt like I was being devoured, eaten alive.<p>

My gun dropped to ein ground und I dropped to mein knees. Mein situation seemed to crumbling down around me, everything falling apart.

The floor was like ice, searing my bare skin as my dress hitched up on my legs. I could feel the stone tear my skin, causing a sprinkling of my blood to decorate the gray stone.

All of a sudden, pain stirred in my neck. I could feel my blood flowing out of me wie a river. A scream tried to fly out of my mouth, but I chocked as I coughed up more blood.

As ich tried to do something – anything, the creature with red eyes suddenly flew off of mir. Da seemed to be shock in its eyes, and it scrambled backwards wie ein beaten animal.

Mein legs seemed to weak all of a sudden. The collapsed and ich dropped from mein knees to my chest. My hand moved onto my neck, und I could feel blood clotting at two round marks.

The Welt seemed to go black ein moment before I could feel no more.

* * *

><p>Shock, shock in my system.<p>

It was her. Strawberries. Roses. Flowers. Perfection. Liechtenstein.

I couldn't believe what I had done. It was worse even than Ravis. There I was being provoked, but here – here I was just wild. Wild, wild, wild.

Beating of my heart slowing down. Beat, b-e-a-t.

I needed to help her. She was sprawled across the stone cold floor. I could see the blood welling where I had bitten her. Blood swelling up, blood dripping down her soft neck.

Blood. Blood. _Blink..._

I took a deep breath, chocking on her scent. I had to help her. I was the one responsible for her being like this. Maybe I should get Bulgaria.

No, not Bulgaria. He would never let me live this one down. Being a bully, he might try something with Lilli, my Lilli.

Where that thought came from. It just popped up. Not that I didn't like the sound of it. Lilli was mine. Mine – until she realized what I had done to her. Until she realized that I had sucked her blood, taken some of her life from her.

I picked her up, careful not to injure her anymore than I already had.

Breathe, breathe, breathe, deep breathes.

I took slow breaths as I willed my fangs to sink into my gums. My vampire self had to stay hidden if I wanted Lilli alive.

And I did want her alive more than I wanted her delicious blood. Not just because Switzerland would kill me, but I wouldn't be able to have her. I had never wanted anyone as bad as I wanted her.

Never had a girl had more reason to hate me as she had.

Maybe she would think I saved her, but could I lie. Well, I knew I could lie. Only Russia's household, Poland, France, and England knew I was a vampire. But; could I lie to her?

No. Nu. Nein as she would say.

Yes, it was official. My life sucked big time.

* * *

><p>Everything looked blurry, but this was mein room zu my Hause. The drapes surrounding my bed were still there, looking a little more torn that they had last time ich had been hier.<p>

Ich had memories of rot eyes und shiny fangs. It must have just been a nightmare brought on by my old Hause. Ich should have listened to mein Bruder und not came.

When I rose out of my bed, ich winced. A huge scratch ripped up my calf; was had happened to mir. There were bruises on my arms, shaped like fingers.

Slowly, I rose to touch it with my scratched up fingers. Blood started to flow as I poked the new scab. There was blood on the front of my dress, und I could feel some hardened on mein face.

There were painful scratches on my face that I could feel with my hand. I winced as I brushed against a particularly deep one. I did noticed that for the most part, they had been cleaned. There were no stones or shard of rock lodged in the wounds.

Memories of my nightmare coming back, I placed my hand on my neck, gulping as I found marks where teeth had sunk into mein skin. It had nicht been a nightmare, es was echt.

I tumbled out of mein bed, running toward the door, when the creature emerged from the bathroom, rot eyes shining. Ich tripped over the carpet as I tried to back out of the room.

If it came to a fight, there was no way ich would win. My head was already spinning from the effort it was taking to stand. My dizziness was letting up a bit but barely.

"Lilli," it, he shouted. For the first time I realized that it was Romania, the red eyed nation that ich had been looking for. "I can explain everything."

Explain what. Was he the one wer had given me alles these injuries. Were the finger marks on my arm his doing. The pain like searing ice, was that his doing.

Warum ich even thought he could be my ally. Why had I even went to look for him, to comfort him. Er might have a pleasant exterior, but maybe... maybe I was thinking ahead of myself.

"Explain was," I asked him, mein heart beating wildly in my chest. I couldn't help but remembering his sharp fangs that had scared me in the meeting room. Were sie why ich had identical marks on my neck.

"I'm sorry about everything I did," he said, looking like he was going to collapse in front of me. My pity for him overwhelmed my fear and I limped closer to him, and ich put ein arm um his shoulder.

He looked shocked at my action but kept speaking. It looked like tears were welling up in his eyes. "I just can't control myself sometimes. My other side just takes over, and I can't think straight."

It was strange, being the stronger one for a change. Even though I was physically beaten, I had never felt stronger. We were both worn down, but I had come out above.

Maybe das ist why I didn't hate him for what he'd done. It just made me curious, why had he said his other side. Maybe we could still be allies, with me calling the shots.

I winced as his leg bumped against mine, a dull ache spreading up mein body, painful but not entirely unpleasant. "Maybe ich can help dich."

* * *

><p>I felt like I was going to fall into a big hole. I could deal with rejection and fear. Blame and anger. Anything but pity and sorrow. I didn't want her helping me, it was just too strange.<p>

I had almost killed her. Why couldn't she react like a real country, holding a grudge and never forgiving me. _Like Hungary_, I thought.

"I don't need help," I told her, feeling weak in her small arms. With her sleeves hitched up, I could see the bruises on her arms, bruises I had given her. "I've dealt with it by myself for a long time."

"Maybe das ist deine problem," she told me, looking into my eyes with her own beautiful green ones. Her German was so cute and …... sexy.

She must have seen my face go red and not know what caused it. "I know you hang out with Bulgaria. Has he ever done anything to you? You know, to hurt you."

I blanched with the mention of Bulgaria. He was usually ignored by the nations, but Liechtenstein was one of the smaller nations bound to notice another ignored country. "Bulgaria is my friend. He has never hurt me. "

_You are the one who is hurting me. Your beauty is killing me, causing me to me wild. Around you, my other side is just waiting to be unleashed._

"Maybe," she said, putting my head in her soft hands. They felt like fire against my cold cheeks. "You love him, yet he doesn't love you."

I pulled away from her, a darker side coming out. Did she have no idea what she was doing to me. I loved her and no one else. Especially not Bulgaria. He was my friend -nothing else.

She looked surprised at me pulling away, her delicate lips pulled into a tiny "o". The hands that had been holding my face quickly dropped to her sides. She fiddled with the bottom of her dress, probably trying to figure out what she had done wrong.

Red eyes flashing, I walked up to her and grabbed her face in my hands. She looked worried and tried to back away, but I wasn't going to let her go.

"Your hurting me," she said, tears streaming from her eyes. I could see the cuts on her face she had gotten when her face hit the floor. I had cleaned them without to much of a hassle, but they must still be stinging.

I removed my hands from her face and put them on her tiny waist. She didn't complain and moved closer to me. I evened my face with hers and looked her right in the eyes. Slowly I dropped my gaze to not surprise her before my next step.

I quickly lowered my lips onto hers, tasting strawberries and everything I had smelled. I was floating in a little piece of Heaven that seemed to have been made just for me. It was even better than that one I had sneaked from Hungary.

Just when I applied a little more pressure, she pushed me away, fresh tears on her face.

* * *

><p>His lips tasted like blood und cinnamon. I could feel a cold fire seaming throughout my body, rendering me motionless. Suddenly his whole body was against mine, and his hands were on mein chest.<p>

Gathering all my strength, I pushed him off of me. "I'm not Bulgaria," I told him, looking his straight in his eyes. I'm positive both out faces were flushed. "Kiss him nicht mir."

My heart was ripped. That wasn't my first kiss, but it was the best. Österreich had always been auch polite. England was dangerous; I could tell without Bruder telling mir. Latvia was just a groß mistake. Schweiz was mein bruder now, so das could never be.

I started to walk away; I didn't want to help him anymore; but he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back. The look in his eyes was dangerous and his fangs were beginning to slip from his gums.

"Nicht again," I breathed, calculating how fast ich could run to die Tür. Before I could make my move, a shudder swept across his body, und he fell to the ground.

This was my chance to run, but ich couldn't. Er looked so helpless on the grund. He didn't leave me when I had collapsed in the front hall, even though he was the one to hurt me.

My heart told me that I cared for this nation far more than I should. He wasn't exceedingly hot right now with blood and bruises on his face, but I could see underneath all of that.

When he wasn't a crazed vampire or whatever he was, he was a fun person. I recalled seeing him partying around with Bulgaria as ich walked obediently beside mein Bruder.

So, instead of running like Bruder had taught me, ich pulled the collapsed country onto to bed, accidentally hitting his head on the frame. Just as ich propped him up, a spasm racked though his body.

I sat on the side of the bed beside his body. His skin still felt like ice against mine, and it was starting to turn a pasty white. He needed something, but I was wary to leave him all by himself in this state.

Suddenly, his shaking became more violent, und he started to call out unrecognizable words in a mix of Romanian, Russian, Turkish, und Hungarian.

Just as sudden as it started it stopped, with him collapsing still on his back, arms draped weakly at his sides.

Wings started to grow out of his back and ruptured through his shirt that was already torn by what looked wie the same thing. He slowly rose to a sitting up position as the black leathery material propped him up.

When I reached out to touch his checks, he fell back, his wings collapsing beneath him. They were sprayed out behind him, und er looked like the angel of death.

I reached out to touch his silky black hair that was shining in the early morning light. His hand reached out to grab mine. I gasped in shock as he pulled me onto his chest.

This time, I didn't protest or try to run away. I was comfortable, as odd as it may seem, in his arms. It was like being in the snow fort I had made as a young child while playing in the Alps. My own little haven where I was safe.

I was stiff from my wounds being rubbed the wrong way against the fabric of his pants, but the pain seemed to disappear into the background. My eyes bore into his, wondering – maybe even hoping- if he would kiss me again.

I would play it safe and smooth. I didn't want to get hurt like before, but I wanted something more; I could feel that much.

* * *

><p>My hands reacted without thought. Breathe, breathe, breathe.<p>

Lilli was on my chest, frozen in shock and making no move to get away. She was looking into my eyes, probably trying to decide if I was going to kiss her or suck her blood.

I was surprised to find some trust in her eyes after all I had done to her. She must have seen something in me, and it filled me with exhilarated joy.

"Lilli," I said, pushing her onto my lap so my wings could have some room. "It isn't Bulgaria that I want." I looked into her eyes, trying to get my point across.

The young German just looked at me. "Do you want Hungary?" She talked about this so innocently, her brother had really protected her. "You know she is married to Öst, Austria. For a while, she had something going on with Natalia."

"I want you," I said, forcing my fangs back into my gums. Elizabeta had something going on with Natalia, Ivan's crazy sister. I would process that later, but now, I put my hands on her hips, able to feel some skin because of a slight tear. "You are the one who makes me like this. Only you."

Her face flushed, but she still made no move to get away. She seemed different from the nation who nervously sat next to me this morning. "Ich könnte liebe dich," she breathed into my chest.

I had no clue what she said, but her German was turning me on. I gripped her head between my hands and crushed my lips against hers. Her warmth spread though my body.

* * *

><p>Ich nicht know why I said I might love him. Maybe it was because he needed to hear them. Maybe ich just needed to say them. Gott, maybe it was true.<p>

I remember thinking earlier that I would tell someone when I loved them, nicht keep it a secret. Romania deserved to know that I didn't hate him, und I didn't feel pity for him.

Bruder said love at first sight didn't exist, but this was love at third sight. At first it was relief, than it was fear und pity, and then it was love.

I think this was destined to happen since the beginning of time. Bruder never questioned my belief in soul mates, but I could still he would laugh at the idea when he was alone with the other Germans.

He sat up in my bed und pulled me onto his lap. He wings framed his tanned body and contrasted greatly with rot eyes. His hands were on my waist, making me feel jittery in my stomach.

I could feel ice form everywhere he touched me. It was like a blizzard sweeping through my body. Never had I been handled so roughly but with so much care.

His lips, they seemed to melt against mir; fire und ice. I was swept up in them more than I ever had before. I was spiraling down in an avalanche – away from whatever restraints I had put on myself.

Feeling free from whatever had weighed me down, I pried open his lips with my tongue. I could feel his fangs pierce mein lips. As I came up for a breath of air, I put my small hands on his bare chest.

"What are you," I asked, wrapping my arms around him to drag a finger across the base of his wings. "Are you really a vampire?" He breath was warm on my face while everything else gave me goose bumps.

"Yes," he said simply. He rose from the bed with me cradled n his arms. From my view, I could see his sharp fangs and the shadow his bangs cast across his red eyes.

"I vant to show vou something," whispered Romania. "Something I had always wanted to show Hungary until I meet you, someone truly for me."

"What," I breathed out. So er felt like I did, that we were truly made for each other. I snuggled closer in his arms, for some reason feeling just as safe as ich did in Bruders.

He didn't answer, but looked me right in the eyes as he walked to the edge of the window sill and threw open the glass. "Just trust me even though you have no reason to."

I could feel his need for me to trust me, give him some hope. I just wrapped my arms around his waist und put my head on his chest, feeling his heartbeat beneath his ripped shirt.

* * *

><p>Her short hair tickled my chest causing a smile, a genuine smile to form on my face. I had finally found the one person in the world for me, and she didn't hate me.<p>

Her grip grew tighter when she realized we were truly flying, but she looked free with the wind whipping though her hair. With that, I released some of the guilt I had about earlier; if she didn't want to think about it, I would never make her.

The sun was just starting to rise from behind the horizon; I had been awake for a full day, but I felt completely awake, my senses on fire without being flared.

I slowed my wing beat so we could fly closer to the ground, tress flashing beneath my feet. I started to glide as we skimmed over the surface of a small pond.

Lilli gasped with surprise when a fish leaped from the surface, splashing her with water. She started laughing and reached down to the surface of the water to splash on me.

Stopping on the bank, I loosened my grip the tiniest bit causing her to slip even closer to the water. Instead of giggling and standing back up, she tugged me into the water with her.

I fell on top of her with her tiny body pinned beneath me. She looked more beautiful than ever before, her face flushed and the pond water washing the rest of the castle grim from her. Her dress stuck to her body, emphasizing her curves.

I could feel her studying me to before leaning up to capture my mouth in hers. The kiss was wet and wild and ended with both of us laughing and gasping for oxygen.

My wings had tucked back into my back as I picked her out of the water, pulling her into my chest in the process. She ran her fingers through my soaked hair, causing more water to drip across my face.

"Ist das what you wanted to show me?" she asked, dropping one hand into my own. "It was certainly a lot of fun."

"Nein," I said, laughing at the reaction it got from her. "Ich picked up on some Deutsch," I whispered into her hair, spinning her around.

She giggled for me to put her down, so I did. Putting my arm around her shoulders, I faced her in the opposite direction of the pond.

She gasped as the rising sun cast a golden glow on a field of white flowers. "This is what you wanted to show me. Es ist schön, Romania."

"It is already?" I asked, confused to what she had just said. I pulled her in front of me, her head tucked under my chin.

She laughed and nuzzled closer to me. "Nein, already is said schon," she said while laughing a laugh I had already grown to love. "It is beautiful."

I leaned down to kiss her again, but she broke from my grasp and ran into the field. "Try to catch me," she yelled.

I ran after her, flowers moving against my legs. She swirled around me, looking like a faerie. Her wet dress was starting to dry off in the sun, and her cheeks were pink and rosy.

Her smell was all around me, and for once, I didn't want her blood. I don't think I would ever want anyone's blood ever again. Liechtenstein was mine, and I didn't need to force her into anything.

* * *

><p>Ah, young love. One of the most precious things in the entire world. It can be easily shattered and broken like a piece of glass-work. But like glass-work, it can also be so intricate and beautiful it is impossible to look away.<p>

I had often watched young Romania come to my field of flowers to just sit and watch the sun rise. In the early days, when I would go out to comfort him, he would change on me.

Angleterre would always laugh that Romania was the only nation besides Germany, Switzerland, and Russia that I would never flirt with. Because though they might practice magic together, my England didn't know the little vampire.

He scared me down to the bones, the way his eyes would flare up and his teeth would extend. The rumor he had killed one of the Baltic states proved untrue, but it was close to the truth.

But as the nation of l'amour, I believed there was someone out there for everyone. I was glad that Romania had finally found his match in the little Germanic country of Liechtenstein.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this probably took you a long time to read if you didn't just skip to the bottom, but I really want to know what you thought of it. I really expriemented in my style, and I want to know if you liked it. <strong>

**A short review is just as great as a long review. I just want to how people feel about the story and my new pairing.**

**Reviews are l'amour, so review in the spirit of Valentine's Day.**

**~Scar**


End file.
